Bad guys, Bets, and Band mates
by Slinky762
Summary: When Amu has her first day of high school she accidentally enrages the personality fakeing student body president she gets a bet that no one ever saw comming. Amuto no Tadase bashing he's just the bad guy in this story.
1. The Bad Guy

Monday

Amu's POV

I was in a white room. Ok where the hell is this? I looked around and couldn't see anything other than a small figure in the corner of the room. I called out to the figure. It turned around and it was a little boy with blonde hair.

"Help me Amu. All I see is darkness. My heart is heavy. Where's my mother." He spoke in a hushed tone and busted into tears. Then images rushed into my mind. A microphone, the color blue, and lastly a poem written on a mirror. Then it all went black.

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through my window and thoughts of being a freshman whizzing around in my head turning over and mumbling to my self about monkeys stealing my wallet and giant fuzzy blue penguins falling from the sky. And that dream what was that about? I got a good glance at my clock.

"Holly crap it's 7:10 already!" I shouted in surprise.

Today, as I mentioned earlier, is the first day of my freshman year in high school. And sadly school starts at 7:15. I ran into my closet throwing on my school uniform and putting my bubblegum pink hair into a messy ponytail. I stood for a second looking into my mirror.

Hey I look good in this uniform. Sexy. Huh, oh yea school. Late. Entrance Ceremony. Crap!

With those last thoughts I ran downstairs to see what mom made for breakfast and her lack of waking me up. But to my dismay she wasn't down stairs. On the table I saw a note in mom's handwriting. Oh God don't tell me.

Dear Amu,

Sorry for not waking you up this morning sweety. Your father and I are going to take your little sister on a trip this whole week for your sister wanted to go to America to work on her singing career, something about wanting to visit the same place some famous girl named Miley Cyrus was from. I wonder who that is? Oh well we will be back on the Monday of next week. There is enough food in the fridge for the whole time we are gone. Be good and No Boys (as your father says).

With love,

Mom, Dad, and Ami

Well this is typical. Mom and Dad take Ami away again just because she knows what she want to do in life an-

_Holly Crap its 7:13!_

Well I know I made a big deal of being late but my house is only a minute and a half from school so I could make it. I ran down the street at full speed knowing I could make it on time. And I did, sort of, I got in at the last second before they closed the gate. Entering the school I walked by some boys, Juniors I think, and they were laughing seemingly at me. So as I do every now and then I had a Cool and Spicy moment and turned to them.

" What's up with you weirdo's laughing at random people?" And I added a little attitude to the sentence

Now that I got a good look at them they were pretty cute. One had Midnight Blue hair and sapphire eyes that you could store the universe in. He was wearing his uniform a little bit messy and stood up straight like he could beat anybody down. The other had messy brown hair and emerald green eyes and his uniform was neater than the other guys but not by much. He kind of had a sporty look about him and looked like he was full of energy.

"Oh we have a feisty little freshman here now don't we Kukai." The one with the blue hair teased.

"Yea she seems to think she owns this place nee Ikuto?" Kukai asked

"Well you obviously don't." I retorted.

As I was about to have it out with this guy Kukai the other guy, Ikuto I think it was, walked over to me and bit down on my ear. I jumped back in surprise and started stuttering random words and phrases, until Ikuto spoke.

"Well little Strawberry I think you should go to the auditorium now before you miss the entrance ceremony." He purred in my ear like a cat.

"I was j-just going-g you pervert!" I shouted and fled the scene.

I ran as fast as I could until I accidentally bumped into someone, blush still covering my face.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered out.

"Its ok I'm used to being bumped into since I'm so short." She said smoothly.

"Oh ok well, I'm Amu Hinamori."

"It's a pleasure, my name is Rima Mashiro."

She was so small and she had blonde hair that went to her waist. And she wore her uniform neat and tidy so that you wouldn't think there was an ounce of dirt on her.

"We better hurry up or we'll miss the entrance ceremony."

"Yea."

The auditorium was this tall room with lots of windows and a podium in the middle of a wide stage. We all filed in and took our seats ready for the long lecture ahead. Throughout the whole thing I nodded off a few times only catching a few words at a time and before I knew it, it was the end of the lecture and an the principal who had been talking about school rules beckoned a boy on the stage, who with his long graceful legs, made his way to the podium as the principal stepped away to let him talk.

"Good morning to you all and welcome to Seio Academy, I am your student body president. My name is Tadase Hotori and I am a senior so this will be my last year here so I expect it to be a good one and I hope it will be good for you too. If you have any questions please come find me in the Student Council room. Good luck."

And with that he strode elegantly of the stage with his blonde hair perfectly placed around his face and ruby eyes. I knew right then and there he would me my first crush in my entire life! Also he looked so familiar. How? Oh well. I felt so happy as me and Rima chattered on about random stuff making our way to the second floor. Sadly me and Rima were in different classes so I told her bye and started walking again passing the stairs where I bumped into another person (Today is just not my day) but this time we both went flying to the floor and the stuff he was holding went flying everywhere. It was at that time that everything stopped and you could feel the anger in the air coming from the person I just bumped into. And all the upperclassmen grabbed all the freshmen in the halls and shoving them into random classrooms and diving in after. So the hall was deathly quiet and I looked up to say sorry to the person I bumped into and saw it was Tadase. He jumped up filled with rage and started shouting at me.

"How dare you run into me like that you worthless little freshman! Here I am minding my own business and you have the nerve to come and bump into me knocking my stuff everywhere. Well listen here now you will pay for this. God you haven't changed. "

I just stood there gaping in horror as my first crush image shattered to pieces in just 20 minutes, also he knew me? I had nothing to say, but sadly I came up with something just as my Cool and Spicy character kicked in and I retorted back.

" Well if you were such a good senior you would watch out for your lower classmen and not be such a loud mouth gay control freak!" I shouted loud enough for everyone in the classes around us to hear. And all of a sudden laughter shook the whole hall as everyone was laughing at Tadase for being told by a freshman. Just then he grabbed my arm and drug me to the Student Council room and ordered everyone out.

"Ok freshman listen here, you humiliated me in front of a whole hall of people and trust me you will pay for it."

Me and my big mouth retorted back.

"I will take anything you throw at me." I said overconfidently.

"Ok smart one I have a great idea. Tomorrow there will be tryouts for the band competition we hold every year and I want you to find some people and form a band and join."

"Easy, peasy. That's it?"

"Nope there's more. You will have to be the lead singer and not only that you will have to do it as a GUY. You can't let anyone find out except for your band mates. You must keep this up until after the final show on Saturday."

"O-ok but what to you get out of this and what do I get?"

"Well I get the chance to try and humiliate you by making you look like a freak who dresses up like a guy for fun. Everyone will think you are a weirdo."

"Ok but if everyone votes for us and we win you have to dress up in a skirt the whole year and wear a collar that says owned by Amu Hinamori."

"Deal."

And with that my fate was sealed to a man who will try to humiliate me in front of everyone by trying to reveal I'm a girl every time we perform. Great. My fate has been sealed to Satan. What have I done?! And this creep says he knows me. And I feel like I know him. What up with that!?


	2. The Bandmates and The mission

Still Monday

Amu's POV

_Oh my God, Oh my God what am I going to do! I have to form a band within 24 hrs and I don't even know who to ask. What am I going to do! Oh wait 24 hrs, what the hell am I still doing here in the hallway pacing a trench in the floor? I have to get to work!_

I quickly stormed down the hallway in thought on who to ask when I bumped (Yet again) into a person standing in the hall. I mumbled sorry and continued walking until I reached the roof.

"I could ask Rima if she could join, when we were talking she mentioned being able to play the electric keyboard (if that's what its called) so one down and now guitar and bass. God this is so hard!" I thought out loud then shouted to the sky.

"Well someone has issues they need to sort out but joining a band with you would be entertaining." A familiar voice spoke behind me.

I whipped around and looked right and left and no one was there. _Oh no the aliens are finally coming for my like my fortune cookie warned me!_

"Yo up here genius."

It was that guy named Ikuto that I had seen before the Entrance Ceremony. I looked him over and gave a surrendering sigh.

"So you can play some sort of instrument huh?"

"Well strawberry I can play whatever you want me to play." He said with a smirk and some emphasis on the word "play".

"No you pervert an instrument."

"Ok, ok fine, I can play a violin and a guitar, electric or normal, and I'm pretty sure Kukai can play bass."

"Oh wow that's so great that would help me sooo much if you did that I would have enough members! Thank you so much Ikuto!" I said sincerely and smiled.

He had a small blush on his face but turned away before I could see clearly, I think it was just the light and how it bounces off crap and umm what's that scientifical word? Oh yea! Refracts! Well that's what must have happened!

"Yea well I'm only agreeing to this because I don't like how school is so boring." He said matterofactly (if that's a word).

Well I didn't believe that's his reason why but whatever. So after explaining the really long story dealing with Tadase I started thinking of heading home, then remembering I need to sign up for that band thing. So I walked down from the roof leaving Ikuto behind and making sure he didn't come after me, 'cause I still need to think of a name for our band. _Um… how about "The Prince Crushers". Nope sounds gay. Oh I have the perfect name "The X Clippers". Yea that should do it!_ Then I stuffed my hands into my pockets when I noticed a small piece of ripped notebook paper in my pocket. I took it out and read it.

"Well I know I'm not much of a genius but for a name how about "Black Cat Magic"? It would sound better than something you would pick out. Let me guess you went along with something weird like "The X Clippers"?

-Ikuto

Boy was he good or what? How did he know I was going to go with that? Well I hate to admit it but he had style for a perverted, freshman-dissing, playboy of a junior. So my evil thoughts and I signed the band papers for Black Cat Magic. Then I thought I better call Rima to ask her if she wants to do this. So after some talking she agreed to do it. This is great!

Tuesday

~Next Day~

So today Rima and me needed to sneak into the guy's section of the mall. Creepy right? We looked right and left while hiding behind a rack. No guys where anywhere to be seen, not even the sales clerk.

"Ok Rima lets go, if you find something good hold onto it till we meet up in the designated clothes rack. Then we'll sort through our findings and get the hell out of here. Oh and if you see the sales clerk abort mission! Are we a go?"

"Yep we're a go."

So Rima went to the left side of the store and I went right. We scoured the racks and dodged the clerks until about 30 minutes passed and we met back at our designated rack.

"What did you find?" I asked hopefully.

"Well I found a lot of clothes that would look good and hide the fact you have boobs. I even found a denim vest you could wear to cover them up." She reported quietly.

"That's great! Ok I found some good stuff too so were set to go now let's hold onto our pride and pay for this stuff. Thank God mom left the "While were out" credit card."

I was starting to sneak out of the clothes rack over to the register when I tripped and fell out in front of a store clerk.

"Ummm Can I err help you mam?"

After we paid for the clothes saying with great convincing tactics like using puppy dog eyes and little girl voices we explained that our brothers were sick and needed new clothes so we had to go shopping for them. It worked quite well. As soon as we got out side we bust out laughing. Now it was about 10:00 in the morning and Black Cat Magic was having its first practice today at my house. Ikuto assured me and Rima he had all the equipment like sound system and instruments covered. And he also assured us with great confidence that he would get Kukai to practice too. I just hope he can read the directions I gave him. So when to doorbell rang I was so overjoyed I flung open the door with a smile on my face like I just won the lottery and was going to buy a whole bunch of Shugo Chara books (haha mentioning a series within a story about the series, GENIUS!). So we set up our practice in my basement since my dad only used it for storage. Ikuto set up every thing from the Amp to the guitar bass and mike.

"Ok, now Amu you seemed to have forgotten you will have to sing hiding the fact you have such a girly voice. So you need to practice straining your voice to sound like a guy's. I have a song already planned out which should be pretty easy for you." He said with a tone like he was reassuring me I could do this, which was hidden behind his mean words.

He walked over to his guitar and motioned for every one to get their music sheets ready for when he gives the signal to start playing. The music came on and I knew this was a song I've heard before. So I started singing with all I had.

Don't solve the problem

When danger is bitter

Far away you stock them

In cages and tether

"That's ok I guess but try to make your voice go lower." He advised sounding a little annoyed.

Ill show him that I can do this! I am not a worthless little freshman! I will even prove it to that jerk Tadase that he was wrong about me! So I started singing full force and strained my voice to its limit.

And all the bridges you've burned

Leave you trapped off at all sides

And now the tables do turn,  
and it's all gone, what's left for you.

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fastroad.

It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon.

Sit down, you're sinking,  
there's no one to watch you.  
Skip town, you're thinking,  
there's no one to stop you.

And all the bridges you've burned,  
leave you trapped off at all sides.  
And now the tables do turn,  
and it's all gone, what's left for you.

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fastroad.

It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon.

Don't run away,  
Start feeling fine.  
It's better than your worst, worst day.  
No words to say, I'll give you mine,  
and pocket all the hurt, just stay.  
Don't run away.  
It's better than your worst, worst day.

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fastroad.

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fastroad.

I was doing pretty good, even Kukai gave me the thumbs up and smiled at me. Rima was mouthing "good job" to me and then there was Ikuto, as soon as I looked at him I froze. He was so focused on playing he looked so so so hot, with his hair whipped around his face and his focused face with his eyes closed feeling the music. Right then and there I didn't even think he was the same person from before, but I quickly snapped out of it as soon as he opened his eyes and caught me staring at him. I blushed and quickly looked away and countinued singing.

It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon.

Don't run away.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon.  
[x4]

When I stopped everyone started cheering and saying that it was awesome. Then I turned to Ikuto.

"Yea well we have some work to do if we want to be ready for the first concert tonight."

He was right we had A LOT of work to do so I nodded to everyone and the music started once again.

A/N

Well that's chapter 2! I know it wasn't exactly a week but hey that's gonna happen a lot since I have a whole lot of time on my hands these days. I hope you liked it! XP

-Slinky762


	3. The Plot

Tuesday Night

Amu POV

We were all standing just behind a curtain on a brightly lit stage waiting for the band that was on to finish up since we were next. I gulped and looked down at my clothes hoping they would hide most of the fact I had more of an ass and chest than most guys. I took a deep breath and surveyed the audience by peeking around the curtain and glancing at all the expectant kids wondering if the next band would be as good as this one on now. We all just stood there listening to the last lines of the song.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

As soon as they finnished the crowd erupted in applause, crazily organized applause. No one even stood up and cheered. Hmmm tough crowd eh?I turned and looked at Kukai, Rima, and Ikuto. They all seemed fairly calm. Well I could see that considering they didn't have to cross dress their way into peoples hearts. I sighed heavily.

"You will do great, strawberry." Ikuto said soothingly.

I looked at him bewildered. He acctually said something without using a "Haha your stupid" tone to cover it up. He smirked and noticed how I was so amazed by this.

"Whats wrong strawberry? Cat got your tounge?" He added much emphasis on the word cat.

"N-n-no stop fooling around we're about to go on!" I stuttered out. Oh great its stutter day again.

"And now our final band of the evening Black Cat Magic!"

"Good luck guys." I said changing my voice so it sounded lower.

We all steped out on stage and took our places facing the audience. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and nodded to my bandmates I was ready. And the music started flowing from their instruments and I got ready for the first words.

Lately, Im feeling just a little bit shakey  
I'm looking for a girl who won't talk back,  
This and that,  
Leave me in the dust.

Just then I saw Tadase behind the right stage curtain with a fishing pole and a evil smirk on his face._ Shit!_ I thought. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. That smile. A picture flashed in my mind of a little kid with blonde hair smiling at me. I shook it off and kept singing.

On Page Three  
I think I might found the girl of my dreams  
Shes the kind of girl who always looks great,  
Never late,girl that I can trust

He cast his line out on the stage first aiming for my right shoulder in an atempt to rip my sirt off. _Creep. What the hell are you trying to do? Turn a simple concert into a strip club?_ I knew why he was doing it but I mean come on you have to come up with something better than that.

I'm turning the page right now, I'm done  
Just so you know

Im in love with the girl in the photograph  
When I look at her she's looking back at me  
She's the girl in the magazine  
Woahhh Woahhhaa  
She's the girl in the magazine

Now he went for his second cast which landed on the drums where Kukai was playing so intensely. Tadase tried reeling in his line but it got stuck on one of Kukai's drums and it began rolling off the stage with many questioning glances at it.

I saw her on the cover of seventeen  
Her baby blue eyes looking back at me  
I wish there was a way she would pop out  
Hang out, come to life, break free

You can call me crazy  
Im falling for a paperback lady  
Shes the only girl that wont fight me spite me  
Girl that never leaves  
I'm turning the page right now

The third cast landed on my hat. _Double shit!!_ As soon as it happened Ikuto noticed and quickly jumped in front of me since he was wearing a big cape sort of jacket I ducked down behind him and started playing tug-of-war with the fishing line and continuing to sing at the same time.

Right now, Im done  
Just so you know

I'm in love with the girl in the photograph  
When I look at her she's looking back at me  
G-g-g-girl in the magazine

Im in love with the girl in the photograph  
When I look at her she's looking back at me  
She's the girl in the magazine

Finally I got my hat free and put it back on my head covering up my hair. Although I neglected to notice there was a giant rip in my hat in the back.

You know your missing out baby  
Look at this photograph maybe  
shes more real than you  
Could ever be and I swear

Ive never been so happy  
Since the day you left me  
She more real than you

But lately, Im feeling just a little bit shakey  
Still looking for a girl who won't talk back  
This and that,  
Leave me in the dust

Ikuto noticed the hole in my hat and mouthed the words "There's a hole in your hat!" I immediately got it and tried not turning my head to the side or facing the audience.

I'm in love with the girl in the photograph  
When I look at her she's looking back at me  
G-g-g-girl in the magazine

Im in love with the girl in the photograph  
When I look at her shes looking back at me  
Shes the girl in the magazine  
Woahhhh Woahhh  
Shes the girl in the magazine

As soon as it was over I walked a bit quickly off stage with my hands behind my head. Rima came up behind me and said "You were great, but I'm sorry I have to go now." So I hugged her and told her our practice time tomorrow. And then Ikuto walked up behind me and put his jacket over my head.

"You have to be careful next time that bastard Tadase trys to reveal your true identity to everyone." He stated in a worried voice.

"Ok I will." And I flashed a smile at him.

He then covered his face with his hand and walked out the back door to the stage.

"Wow I have never seen him make that expression before. He has changed ever since he met you and your band idea." He said.

Late Tuesday Night

Amu's POV (still)

I finished taking my bath and layed down on my bed puzzled about many things, but all of them had to do with Ikuto for some reason.

Why had I changed him?

How did I cange him?

I wonder what he's doing right now?

I sighed and rolled over and came to meet the sound of someone singing and playing a guitar.

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat  
Of this rolling world  
Can be turned away

Who ever it was had a sexy voice. I was so curious about this that I walked out on my balcony to see if I could locate this person.

An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough  
For this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

And can you feel  
The love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enoughfor this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far

I stood there stunned at who was singing. It was Ikuto! I had no idea he could sing at all! I was completely mesmerized at him as he was standing on his roof which was about 3 houses down from mine playing his guitar singing the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this  
Star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

And can you feel  
The love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for thiswide-eyed wanderer  
That we've come this far

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

Its enough for this restless warior

Just to be with you

And can you feel  
The love tonight?

It is where we are

Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

Caaaaaaaannnnnnnnn you feel it  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough  
To make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very

Believe the very

Believe the very beeesssst

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

Its enough for this wide-eyed wnderer

That we got this faaarrrr

I now knew I was doing this so half-heartedly which is why at the concert when the applause erupted we only had 5 people standing and cheering for us. I needed to put more heart into my singing. I thought about this as I made to go back in my room before Ikuto noticed me. But me and my clumsiness knoked over one of the plants my mom so graciously put on my balcony to make it look "less glomy" and the plant crashed to the ground off the perfectly perched spot it had on a pot holder. Knowing Ikuto could hear this sound I dove into my room as soon as he turned in my direction. And thank god he just shrugged and slipped back in his now I had a broken plant, scraped knees, a fastbeating heart, and Ikuto was still swimming around in my head.

I crawled back to my bed and laid down. Oh wait! I was so busy with this band idea I had forgotten about that creep that gave it to me. And that picture I saw. There was something about him. I know him I just can't remember or maybe I don't want to?

A/N Well this turned out better than I thought. I find it not too actiony but what do you think? PLZ REVIEW!!!

Songs(in order of appearance)

Cascada, Everytime We Touch

Push Play, Covergirl

Elliot Yamin, Can You Feel The Love Tonight


	4. The Rumors

Wednesday

Amu's POV

I got up this morning rather late for school. The reason why? Ikuto. Ever since last night I have been having the image of him standing on his roof so into playing his guitar and singing so passionately. I wanted to witness it again. You would too! I mean I'm not being a perv or anything but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I wanted to be able to sing like that whether I was a boy or a girl. But I also had a bet to win. So with that thought I rushed out my door to school to face the Betting Bastard himself. As I made my way down the sidewalk I overheard two girls talking.

"Hey have you heard! Some people I know think that the lead singer is a girl! I mean when his hat accidentally fell off he tried so hard to hide his face! Can you believe it!" One of the girls whispered to the other.

I didn't get the chance to hear the other girl's response because I was too busy running down the street towards my homeroom. When I got there I threw open the door and grabbed Rima dragging her to the roof to talk in private.

" How could they think that! I thought I did a great job trying to hide it without looking too suspicious!" I shouted to the sky. Good thing it was homeroom so no one could hear me.

"I don't know but look at this." Rima said holding up the school newspaper.

The headline read "Black Cat Magic could be a good magician act after all" showing a picture of me trying to hide behind Ikuto's jacket yanking on my hat. But the picture didn't show much of my head so no one could see my hair color or my face.

"What are we going to do Rima?" I asked desperately looking for an answer myself.

"I don't know, but we need to think of something fast and soon."

"I hate this, I can't believe I was so stupid to get put over by his first attempt. God why am I so stupid!"

"You're not stupid and we will think of something but first we need to just ignore it and play tonight. Maybe everyone will dismiss this idea if your singing is convincing."

" Ok." I agreed and we went back to homeroom.

In homeroom the accusations just kept getting worse and more imaginative each period. In 1st period someone thought that our band must be aliens from another planet here to take all their voices away to power our planet. In 2nd period someone thought that we could be trying to get to everyone's hearts and hypnotize the human race to do our bidding. I couldn't take it anymore by 5th period I was out of there. I just ran right out the front door and just kept running until I couldn't run anymore. Then I sat down on a bench in a park I had wandered to. I thought to myself how cowardly running away was and that I couldn't hide from this problem forever. I sat in silence until I heard a song coming from one of the pavilions near where I was sitting. The music I was hearing was coming from a I-pod that was attached to a giant speaker with some loud music pouring out. Then I heard a familiar voice singing.

Stayed awake all night toss and turnin'  
Now my blood shot eyes are burnin'  
Workin' out why this ain't workin'  
Fight after fight after fight  
And now it's killin' me

Well guess who! Yea Ikuto. This guy must hav had some weird outdoor fetish or something, but I stopped and listened to the lyrics all the same.

You were too busy to believe'in  
All the run away dreams I was dreamin'  
Time to pack up and go I'm leavin'  
Fight after fight after fight

And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home

How'd you end up oh so jaded?  
Cynical and so sedated  
Can't live in this world you created  
Day after day after day

And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home

You will always be the lonely one  
You will always try to swallow the Sun  
Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone

On my own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
Cause I don't have to say  
And now you're killin' me

On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'll make it on my own

3X

I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own

Again here he was with the singing but it had so much feeling to it that I'm pretty sure that there was a reason he was singing this particular song. Enough hiding and running away I told myself and walked into his view.

"H-h-hi." I managed. _Dammit! Why does that always happen!_

"Well look who it is. Stalking your band mates now are we?"

" Haha very funny Ikuto."

"So what brings my little stalking strawberry to the park on such a glorious school day?"

"I was running away from the rumors at school." I admitted like I had just told him I committed murder.

His face became serious and he looked straight into my eyes and said" Well we all have to run away from some things sometimes."

"So what's your story?" I asked him quizzically.

" Well, my mother is in the hospital because she has a weak heart, my father ran away from all his problems and left us with this bastard that I am forced to call my step father. My father ran away from us the day he found out he had to work for my moms side's business that I will soon inherit. It's a horrible corporation that once you begin to work for them they will manipulate you into doing anything for them." He sighed.

"Well whatever you do or where ever you go you should just be yourself and whatever you want to do. Kinda like an ally cat. Free to go wherever and do whatever like the swish of its tail." I advised sounding a bit like an old lady.

"Yea that's why I sing it helps me get away from it all and just be who I am."

He turned towards me and looked deep into my eyes and I could see a strong emotion of sadness in his eyes.

"W-w-well school should be over soon we should just hang out until its time for practice." I suggested. He nodded and we just started walking. No particular place to go just walking. We walked, talked, I blushed, we laughed, and for a split second I saw him truly smile and there was no more sadness in his eyes as we continued walking down the street. I saw he was not paying attention to me. And for some reason I wanted to reach out and hold his hand. I began reaching for his hand, noticing how much bigger his hand was than mine and as my fingers were almost to his pal-DING DING DING!!!!! The school bell chimed letting kids know it was time to head home. And all of a sudden Ikuto's head whipped around and he asked, "Ready for practice?"

Wednesday Night

After Practice At That Nights Concert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I held my hand over my heart and trying to breath deeply to slow it down. Sadly, didn't work. That's when an idea hit me. Two words. The Vest.

The announcer stood out on the stage as the final band took their bows and left.

"Well that was great! And now for our final performance this evening, the band that has kept everyone on their toes for the past few days and still has many rumors going around, Black Cat Magic!!!"

I walked brusquely onto the stage and grabbed the mic of the stand and took another deep breath. "Ok before we start our performance tonight I would like to clear up a misunderstanding. I'm not a girl." And I walked towards a confused looking Ikuto. And grabbed his wrist. Placing his hand where my boobs would be and taking another deep breath spoke again. "See, if I was a girl I would be bothered by this but I'm not so can we please get on with the program?"

Ikuto put on a blank face and said," Wow he's right. Its flat as a board."

Soon the crowds astonished faces returned to normal and we started playing.

I Don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I'm for something mystical, hysterical,  
Dark, intantric, sexual

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
( ever, ever )  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
( forever or never )

I don't believe in fairytales  
Too cynical  
Everybody stop and stare  
I let it go

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Stick - stick - stick out  
Just can't be like you

Sent myself to out of space  
A better place  
Gotta win the human race

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
( ever, ever )  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
( forever or never )

For my love  
For my love  
For my love, it's forever, forever

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
( ever, ever )  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
( forever or never )

With that the crowd erupted with applause and I felt relieved to know that everyone believed that I was a guy. I bowed and waved, still being careful of my hats whereabouts on my head. Then I took great strides and walked off stage. Boy was I glad that's over. There's only so much you can take on a Thursday night. The week was almost over and I had major vocal training to do for our final performance on Saturday night. It was so close yet so far. I took another deep breath. No more thinking for me tonight my brain might explode.

"Hey are you the lead singer for Black Cat Magic?" I heard a guy ask as I made my way from the back stage.

"Uh yea."

"One of your bandmates asked me to give this to you." And he held out a glass of water to me.

"Oh thanks!" Wow did my bandmates know me or what! How could they possible know I was so thirsty after a performance! I took it and drank all of it as I made my way to one of the dressing rooms in the back to change into some comfy girl clothes. But as soon as I made it to the door I felt wozzy and the world became blurred and fuzzy. Then the last thing I saw was the floor and I blacked out. Yup deffinatly no more thinking for my tonight.

A/N

Yes a cliffhanger DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNNN!!! Rate and Review!!!

-Slinky762 3

\\\


	5. The Kidnapping

Wednesday Night (still)

Amu's POV (her dream)

I was standing in that room again. God someone needed to redecorate. The boy was there again but he was sitting at the table drawing something now. I walked timidly over to him and looked at the picture. It was of a man in an army uniform on one side and a woman crying with some type of bottle in her hand. God this kid was good. It looked like Michelangelo drew it. Huh well it is a dream anyway. The kid turned and looked at me.

"I know." He said. And the room went black again.

Ikuto's POV (Yes! First time!)

I looked around the stage to see if that bastard Tadase was lurking somewhere security (meaning Rima and Kukai) haven't checked yet. But wait. Why was I worrying so much? Why did I care whether Amu got found out or not? I have never cared about another girl this way before. I must be losing my mind these days. Schools really hard on m-

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

Damn right it's better than yours

Damn right

I could teach you but I'd have to-

"Oops sorry my phones ringing."Kukai explained as he walked up behind me and answered it.

He exchanged a few sentences with the person on the other end of the conversation and then showed the most shocked looking expression I ever knew he had. Then he turned to me and uttered the most horrible sentence I have ever heard.

"Rima can't find Amu, her stuff is still in her dressing room."

Amu's POV

I woke up with my head spinning. Wow I can't even focus on anything. Man that dream was crazier than the last. It must mean something though, but what? Well that aside, all I know is I'm not in Kansas anymore, oh wait I mean in the dressing room. This room looked different, like it wasn't even a normal room. There was a window up near the ceiling and there were what seemed to be some stairs on the other side of the room, but I was too dizzy to tell what it was. My head felt horrible and my hands were tied behind me while I was sitting in a metal fold out chair. My legs were tied together as well as around the chair. Not very well I might add. I easily slipped my feet out and the rope fell to the floor. I looked around again. This time I could see a little clearer now and this room looked considerably like a basement. Yup, defiantly a basement. But why would someone want to kidnap me? I was just a girl that was posing as a guy in a band! Why would anyone want me? Wait. There is only one sadistic, sad little man I know in my life that would want to do this to me. Tadase. Ok that aside how would I get out of here? I needed to go check out how well I was being watched so I snuck over to the stairs leading above ground (chair and all). The door at the top of the stairs was open. Obviously this guy has never kidnapped anyone before huh? I hoped up the steps and looked over the last few. Tadase was sitting at his kitchen table… asleep. Well my theory has been proved. He has never kidnapped anyone before. Well here I go. And I hoped up the last few steps careful not to wake my sleeping captor. As I snuck across the kitchen towards the back door I had an idea.

5 mins and 2 permanent markers later

I stepped back from Tadase's figure still sound asleep in his chair. I had written good luck next time moron on his forehead, drew several cat faces on his arms, doodled the whole alphabet on his chest (and no I didn't take his shirt off, it was already off), and I had found a knife in the kitchen to cut the rope on my hands off with and retied it around his hands tying him to the table. My work here was done. Just as I was about to walk out the front door his mom walks down the stairs and sees me.

" Oh I didn't know Tadase had anyone over. How rude of him not to tell me. Oh darling I bet he hasn't even offered you anything, would you like something?"

I was shocked. I had just been kidnapped and the mother of my kidnapper was trying to offer me something to eat and more or less she bought my whole "trying to look like a guy" get up even though I was not wearing one of my many hats. This has been the weirdest day of my life.

"N-n-no I'm fine, I was just leaving." I managed before I bolted out the door and down the street. His house even looked familiar. I must have known him from a long time ago or something.

"What a nice boy." She said as she was still standing in the doorway completely ignoring her unconscious son. And immediately telling him to untie himself from the table and get ready for bed. Defiantly the mom of the year, and if not she still gets my vote.

Ikuto POV (again yay!)

I continued looking everywhere around the general area of the neighborhood behind the building the stage was in. I passed street after street in my orange Dodge Charger. Where was she!? Why did I care! Why was the sky blue? Wait that's not relevant, but still why? Was I in lo-

SLAM!!

Amu's POV

Holly mother! Did a car just hit me? I looked up from where I was sitting on the pavement to meet the grill of a Dodge Charger. I stood up to yell at the person when I noticed Ikuto stepped out of the car.

"Did you just hit me!?" I yelled at him.

"Err… I… well your ok. I'm glad to see -"

"You just hit me didn't you? And with a car no less!"

"Uh yea but I'm glad your-"

"YOU JUST HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR AND YOU JUST SAY OH WELL…".

"Ok fine I'm sorry ok, but to the point where were you? We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh it was the nuttiest thing! Tadase kidnapped me!" I said exasperated.

"What! Well did he take anything or question you or anything at all?"

Hmm I don't know really. So I began checking my pockets. Then I stopped and had horror written all over my face.

"He took the copy of the song list I turned into the official people for them to know all the songs we are going to sing until Saturday."

"What?! You know what he could do with that!" Ikuto yelled horrified.

I tried to remember anything I could have heard while I was out of it. I thought so hard I was going to pop a vein.

"I remember now! He is going to give them to all the other bands so it would look like we copied them!!" I said so proud of my self that I remembered, and then I became sad when reality sunk in.

" Ok if you tell me where he lives I can get Kukai and his friend Kairi to take care of it." He said.

So I told him the address, which in turn he gave to Kukai so him and his friend could go get the list back. He then ushered me into his car and told me he would drive me home. I fell asleep in the car, for some reason cars make me sleepy now or it was just the after affects of the sleeping pills Tadase slipped me.

Ikuto POV

The whole ride to Amu's house I kept thinking about why I cared. Then it hit me like a grand piano. I loved her. Kukai told me about this feeling but I always believed it was something that Mother Nature made us feel to get us to reproduce. But right now I was feeling it because she actually listened to my life's story and didn't judge me on it, and whenever I was around her I felt so happy. But she probably didn't feel the same at all. I always teased her and made fun of her feelings. She probably hates my guts. I sighed, took a deep breath and started singing a single verse from my heart.

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you

And I don't know why

A/N

Well I have taken into consideration a comment about there being a whole song and its lyrics in my story. And I agree it is quite annoying so I think I'll tone it down a bit for the sake of not boring my readers to death. And also I will attempt to update more often if my computer will stop crashing.

Songs (you know which 1s they r)

Milkshake-Kelis

Everything You Want-Vertical Horizon

- Slinky762 3


	6. The Challenge

Thursday

Amu POV

For some weird reason I was early to school. I had the best nights sleep I ever had in my life last night, and I'm guessing that was the sleeping pills doing so I don't plan for it to happen again any time soon. But when 1st period started over the loud speaker they called all the people participating in the Battle Of The Bands competition to report to the music teacher's room. So since I was still undercover as a boy, no one knew I was with the band. So I asked the teacher if I could go to the restroom and snuck off to the music room. I looked through a small window on the door to see what the whole assembly thing was about. But while I was there at the window the only thing I heard was this:

"Ok all of you think it has been smooth sailing so far but things are about to get rough. Yes that's right we have a challenge for your bands now. You have to have one person from your band, it doesn't matter if it's the lead singer or your drummer, find a person to do a duet with. You could have two people from your band even do it. All there is to it is a girl and a guy singing a duet, simple. Ok, great, good meetings over." The principal boomed to the crowd so quick my head started spinning. Wow.

Great, just perfect. Well I need to-

SMACK

The door to the music room flew open and smacked me square in the face.

"Oops my bad." Giggled some rude girl as she left me flat on the floor wit my face throbbing.

Well that's what I get for eaves dropping. So I stumbled back to my classroom waiting to hear from my band mates what we should do about this predicament.

After School Amu's house

"So lets get down to business." Ikuto said all leader like.

No one appointed him leader of our little band, but no one was complaining. I was ready to discuss this. I mean it would be great for me to take a break from singing so mu-

" And we all agree that me and Amu will do the duet."

"Huh, 'scuse me what? When did WE decide THIS?"

"You and me were picked by majority."

"No choice." All my other band members chimed together.

Dammit. I hate it when they all gang up on me like that. Well, not just them I don't like it when anyone gangs up on me. Guess its cause I'm so short.

"Well get to work you two, see you later!" And quickly but strangely organized all my band mates, except Ikuto, ran out my front door and disappeared into the neighborhood. Wow I never knew they could move so fast. Then I realized something important to their little talk and dash. I was with Ikuto. By myself. Alone in a house. With a bedroom. Oh god. I started to panic silently in my head and went with worst-case scenarios.

"Well I have a song already picked out, wanna go over it?" He asked hopefully. He has changed soo much since the first time I met him. And I just can't place why.

"Ok the song is called Hanging By A Moment."

"Umm ok." Truly I was scared out of my mind. What if he is one of those perverts my mom keeps telling me about and he… he……… does something. I must have been at a pretty high stage in freaking out, because the next thing I know he's talking really slowly and trying to calm me down.

"It's ok Amu. I wont try anything, just focus on singing." His voice was just above not audible and it was right next to my ear. I took a deep breath and my heartbeat slowed down to where I'm pretty sure the penguins in Antarctica couldn't hear it anymore.

So then Ikuto pressed a button making music start playing off a CD and explained to me we would trade off verses and at the chorus we would sing together. And then he started singing.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I Started  
I'm chasing after you

Then he motioned for me to start singing. Me, being jumpy as I am, stood up really fast and I tripped over a wire and falling on him. Ikuto hit the floor and I came crashing down on him. He groaned in pain from taking all my weight on right after he hit the floor. I was concerned if he hit his face or something so I moved his arm from in front of his face. Just as my hand brushed his arm he looked up to meet my eyes. I got lost in them and we both just stayed there staring into each other's eyes. And the song continued to play a beautiful melody in the background. And I could hear the soft chorus in the background.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all i've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing i know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what i'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

I thought that I hated his guts but yes I am in love with him. I thought he must like me too if he's letting me lay on him like this staring into his………..eyelids? Oh, shit. I knocked him unconscious and I started calling his name and shaking him to wake him up. I'm such a ditz ofcourse he wouldn't like me. I have told him I hated him I have yelled at him and you know I could go for days on this. I siged and tried to fight tears in my eyes. Then he woke up. And just told me we should get back to practicing. That hurt even more. So we just practiced and when we finished he left, I cried, shook myself, told myself to get a grip, and went to get ready for the show.

2hrs later 8:00 pm Thursday

I stood behind a curtain to the right of the stage fixing my skirt. Crap I knew I shouldn't have worn it but hey it's too late now. And high heels. God I hope I don't trip. What the heck was I thinking? Oh yea I was filled with Ikuto hate at that time. Great with this outfit I look like a skin billboard. I was wearing a plain red tank top with a leather jacket since it was a bit chilly and a denim skirt with black strappy pumps. I guess I went overboard with the chance to dress like a girl. Then just as I was starting to convince myself to calm down the announcer guy walked on stage and told the crowd Black Cat Magic's duo was up next, and my heart started going crazy once more. Then Ikuto stepped on stage holding a mic. And it was my turn to make my entrance. Before going on I looked right at Ikuto he was looking at me like he was angry at me. I was so infuriated with this I just shoved the curtain aside and walked up to him. And when I did that the crowd erupted in ohs and ahs wondering who I was and how the convinced me to sing for our band. The few seconds we had before the music started I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Why were you glaring at me?"

"Not you, him." He replied pointing to the other side of the curtain I was standing behind. And sure enough there was Tadase with a paintball gun. Ofcourse he would have another plan by now. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I knew now Ikuto wasn't mad at me, but noow that he had kidnapped me I had something against him too. I was ready when the music started and he began singing. I thought this was going to go smoothly until a blob of paint landed right next to my foot. Oh yea he was still there. I looked around him to see a sand bag right over his head. So me and my diversion tactics danced over to where the other end of the sand bag was and began to secretly untie it while still making eye contact with Ikuto, dodging paint balls, and singing a beatiful song without making myself look like a loser on stage. Genious what did I tell you? Well, to be frank I was surprised when the sand bag fell on his head and acctually worked like in the cartoons. Thank you Warner Bros! So with all distractions aside the song's end was greeted by so much applause the stage was shaking. Are we good or what? But even Ikuto was surprised when the crowd started yelling ENCORE!! And it was my turn to be surprised when Ikuto told the crowd yes and he grabbed my hand leading me back to the center of the stage. And we sang a lovey dovey song. Well no backing out.(sry but heres a whole song)

(Dont...Dont...Dont go breaking)

A: Dont go breaking my heart  
I: I couldnt if I tried  
A: Oh, hunny, if I get restless  
I: Baby, youre not that kind

Oooh

A: Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
I: Right from the start  
A: I gave you my heart  
I:Ohh, baby  
Both:You know I gave you my heart

[Chorus]  
Both: Dont go breaking my heart  
I wont go breaking your heart  
Oh, dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my heart

I: And nobody told us  
A: 'Cause nobody showed us  
I: Come on baby, its up to us now  
A: Oooh, I think we can make it

Oooh

Both: And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
I: Right from the start  
A: I gave you my heart  
I: Oh, baby  
Both: You know I gave you my heart

[Chorus]  
Both: Dont go breaking my heart  
I wont go breaking your heart  
Oh, dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my heart

Oooh  
I: You put the sparks to flame  
A: I've got your heart in my sights

Oooh

Both: nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
A: When I was down  
I: I was a clown  
Right from the start  
A: I gave you my heart  
I: Oh, baby  
Both: I gave you my heart

(dont...dont...dont...dont go breaking my)

I wont go breaking

Both: Oh, dont go breaking my heart  
I wont go breaking your heart  
Oh, dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my heart

Ooh woah, Ooh yeah

I wont go breaking your heart

Oh dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my  
Dont go breaking my heart

And that was the perfect end to a perfect night. There were ups and downs but hey it was overall good. And I walked off stage. Man, this was going good those bad dreams hadn't come back yet so maybe they were gone for good. Hah. Little did I know that someone was watching my every move untill I got in Ikuto's car and he drove me home. Then by the back stage door a guy in all black answered his cell phone.

"Yes Tadase, I know who she is now. Uh huh yea. We have the large box and postage stamp for a cargo ship leaving Japan for America. No sir we wont mess up, she will be there by tomorrow after noon and there will be no chance of her getting on that stage. Yes, by the second month of school your bet will be in full swing and she will never stick up to a senior or any upper classmen again." And with that he shut his phone and set off for Amu's house with a devilish smirk on his face.

A/N

Yup another cliff hanger but its all good. And sry for the full song hope it didn't bore you to death!

Songs:

Hanging By A Moment- Life house

Don't go breaking my heart-Anne Hathaway and Jessie McCartney

Hope your ready for the next chappie! Rate and Review!!

-3 Sliky762


	7. The Bad Guy's POV

Thursday Night (still, around midnight maybe)

Tadase's POV (Oh scary)

I just flipped shut my cell (phone) and leaned back in the seat of the car and closed my eyes. And a video of my old memories played in my head. It was of Amu and I when we were little. Yea I know what you are thinking YOU KNEW HER?! Well you should know by now. I dropped enough hints and she had enough dreams about me you should have figured it out by now. It was all so long ago. I remember her grandfather and my mom talking of the war that had been going on and that my father and her father were going to be drafted in the war. I know it was all so recent. Only 10 years ago. My father and her father were such great friends and our families were really close. Then the day that our fathers came to leave and the last time I would see my father. It all went by so fast. The first time they were out in the field together there had been an attack on their group and many were injured and couldn't walk or even stand for that matter. And my father was one of the injured and even though they were great friends Amu's father only cared about himself and left my father dieing in the same place he was shot. She must remember that. I told her that and I hit her. I even pushed her away everytime she tried to get close to me. Traumatic huh? Yep it is so she blocked all her memories of it from her head. And she never did anything to help me. She never tried to tell me that it wasn't even her father's fault. That lying little witch. And after that brief sorrowful trip down memory lane I sat up and instructed my driver to take me back to the empty house I call home that has no love waiting for me. No mother who loves me. Only a crazy loon that calls herself my foster mom. Because after my mother heard that my father was dead she locked herself in her room the whole day. I remember sitting at her door crying for her to come out. But she never did. I sat there the whole day only to find out that only 4 hours earlier she drank herself to sleep. A sleep she would never wake from. At the age of 7 I had to go to two funerals. Both the closest people to me in my whole life. After their deaths I shut my self off from the world. No one ever got close to me. No one ever will. Not even my loser foster mom.

Amu's POV

After Ikuto dropped me off at my house I was so sleepy after all I had been through the whole day so I slipped up to my room and laid on my bed until I fell asleep. I had another dream. This time images of that same little boy hitting me and yelling at me came to my mind. He looked in so much pain and he kept crying about his father. While I was asleep I was unaware that a man in black snuck into my room from my balcony. Hmm I knew I should have locked that door. Well he tiptoed up to me and started pouring a vile of some liquid, which I later figure out to be anesthetic, in my mouth. But as the vile was half empty, the man in black stepped on a mousetrap I had laid out for those sneaky little devils that man calls a mouse. He yelped in surprise and dropped the rest of the vile. He made a break for the window and jumped out as the vile and its contents crashed on the floor. I woke up startled by the sound and thought it was nothing at first but was quickly suspicious when I felt so woozy and fell back on the bed. What is it with people and drugging me? Gosh. Well before I passed out I saw a flash of blonde hair and knew exactly who it was.

But I woke up 10 mins later to find out that I was still in my room with nothing changed or moved at all. Maybe I was imagining the whole thing. Hmmm well I changed into my nightclothes and stayed up until 9:30pm and then I became tired once more and fell asleep wondering what will await me tomorrow. The final day of our performance.

Ikuto's POV

I kept thinking about Amu. I knew I felt something towards her but I'm not sure what I should do about it. Huh well I'll think of something to get her attention. I mean we have to sing like 5 songs tomorrow and they have to be good if we want the whole student body to vote for us. Well I'll think of something when the moments of genius strike me. So I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in deep thought. Haha sleep thinking.

Friday

Amu POV

I woke up this morning to see that it was only 6:00 in the morning. I have been always somewhat eager to go to school since I started this band thing and bet with Tadase. Hmm some day when this is all over I'm going to have to thank him. Strange I never thought I would end up thanking my archenemy for making this week of school the best week I have had in years. I know about the whole me knowing him thing from my parents when I was too little to remember these things. But one day he just slowly drifted away from us. It was soo long ago I don't remember why. Oh well, I'll remember one of these days right now I need to get to school.

5 mins later

I was breathing hard as I just made it to my homeroom and sat down when the bell rang. I looked at the board and noticed that the teacher took the liberty of using half of the board for advertising the Battle of the Bands competition. Wow they really get into this stuff.

Tadase POV

Ok our plans have changed we don't need the ticket or shipping labels or even the box. I have a better plan that will send her to her whit's end. Also that stupid girl for some reason is immune to the anesthetic. Dammit.

Ikuto POV

I was walking down the hall when I noticed Tadase talking with a group of men in black about something good, obviously by the way he was laughing so evilly. Did I just see a flash of lightning? Eh, must be my imagination. Just as I was about to pass them I heard Tadase say something about getting Amu so bad she will regret ever crossing him. That was it. I tackled him up against the wall just after the men in black left.

"What are you gonna do to her?!" I yelled in his face.

"Well are we developing feelings for someone here huh?" He smirked and left.

I walk into the guy's restroom and banged my fist against the glass and looked up at it. Where I looked I saw what someone had written in sharpie on the mirror.

The freshman girl, oh so shy,

Sits and watches the sophomore guy,

The sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl

Sits and watches the junior girl,

The junior girl, in her red sedan,

Sits and watches the senior man,

But the senior man, all hot and wild,

Secretly loves the freshman child.

-High School Life

I thought about this. Did he?

Amu POV

I kept thinking about the dream where Tadase was in my room. What did it mean? If it did happen what did he do to me? I was thinking so hard that when the teacher told us that all the people in the band tournament I threw my hand up and asked if I could go to the nurse and that I didn't feel good I almost fainted when I stood up. I went to the nurse and sat down until Rima came and got me. She told me we needed 5 songs for the whole concert first we will do two songs in a row, then they will have an hour brake then we will come back play two more songs and then after they all go once more a finale song. Wow now my head was really spinning.

Rima POV

Really there is a lot to do. Wow it think Amu's eyes just rolled back in her head!

Kukai POV

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

Damn right its better than yours damn right

I could teach you but I'd have to charge

Amu POV

Well after some thought I came up with our song list and went to the roof to hold meeting with all my band mates. Hey this would be the last time I would have to do this. Now that I think about it its kinda sad. Oh man, I told myself I wouldn't cry.

A/N

Hey another chappie! Short I know. But hey you got your chapter be happy! This is so fun to type, I'm gonna miss it when its over. But then hey ill make another story. Oh by the way I didn't come up with the poem thing it's from photobucket.

-Slinky762 XP


	8. The 1st Song

Friday Afternoon

Ikuto POV

After the band meeting we had on the roof, I stayed behind because I was really eager to talk to Kukai about the "feeling" I had about Amu. He was about to walk out when I grabbed his arm and told him I needed to talk to him about guy stuff hinting that Amu and Rima should leave. Good thing they are smart and picked up on it quickly and they both left. Kukai turned towards me and said " So whats up?"

"There's this girl…"

"Oh well your not the only one I met this cute girl after one of our performances and well… when I was ditching practice I was actually going out with her." He chuckled nervously.

"Do tell."

Kukai POV

Well I was leaving the stage after one of our performances I think it was when that creep Tadase kidnapped Amu. Well she was by the back door and I saw her trying to pick up some of her stuff so I asked if she needed help.

~Now entering flashback~

"Wow its nice to know men are still chivalrous these days. So what are you doing coming from the back door to a stage on this fine night?" She humored me.

"Well I was just trying to become a real Phantom of the Opera for modern day people who still like the old classically stuff." I said

"So Phantom of the Opera boy, what's your name?"

"Kukai, and may I ask yours holly clumsy one?"

"Oh touché, I am Utau."

And just like that we hit it off pretty well, and you would never believe it but she is in one of the bands too! Black Diamond I think it was. She's a really great person once you get to know her.

~End of flashback~

Ikuto POV

"Well I feel so enlightened now." I said

"Glad I could help, so whats your girl problems with Amu."

"How did you know about that?!" I asked incredulously, mouth hanging wide open.

"The only person in this band who doesn't know about how you feel is her, and you want her to notice you right?"

I just stood there and looked at him like he was crazy, but I was also glad he wanted to help me because all that late night thinking did me no good.

"Here is where you would nod you head Ikuto." Kukai looked at me like I was a toddler asking what color-to-color Hello Kitty's Ribbon on her head.

I nodded.

"Ok great here's what you do…"

Amu POV

I walked home and sat on my bed waiting for the time when I would enter the stage for the very last time. I knew I would miss this and I might regret not saying anything to Ikuto about me liking him, so maybe I should do something about that. Yeah lets go out with a bang and not look back! With that all thought out without too many details I laid back and closed my eyes. Just then I heard a sound behind me and a mysterious man jumped through my window and looked me straight in the eyes. I just stood there dumbfounded looking blankly into his eyes so filled with…. Fear? Then he ran towards me and elbowed me in the gut and used his fist to strike me on the head. I could feel blood running from my head before the room went fuzzy and blacked out. Sadly, that is now a very familiar feeling to me.

Tadase POV

Now I had her! I was now in the process of following one of my henchmen through Amu's bedroom window. Hahahahah! I was going to finally get what I wanted, all those years of loneliness, from her. I walked over to her and stood over her still body.

"Ok my use for you has expired. And you threw off my grove, man." I said to him.

"Wait, wait I can explain!" He pleaded with me. Just then another man came through the window and addressed the man.

"I'm sorry but you threw off the kings groove." And then he proceeded to throw the other man out the window.

"SOOOORRRRYYYYY!!!!!!" Could be heard out the window as the man fell two stories into the bushes.

Now back to business. I looked back down to Amu and smirked. She didn't even know what I was going to do to her. Man, the first time she got away was horrible but then it just got worse. Oh well, you're the reader so I guess I should elaborate on my evil plan. You know monolog. Ok so here it goes. I was going to keep her in a changing room tied to a chair and just close enough to the stage so she would be able to hear all of the students boo her band off the stage for not having their famous singer with them. HAHAHAHAHAH! Am I genius or what? Of course there will be tourcher. There's always tourcher. And then I will take away all that is dear to her. And to think this all started because…

Amu POV (Or at least her thoughts while she is out cold)

…I accepted that stupid bet! God why did I have to? *Sigh* Oh well, this cant get any worse. Did I just hear evil laughing? Someone help me… God… Ikuto… Someone please!

Ikuto POV

Now it was about time for the first act and Amu was now where in sight. I have to improvise. I have to go on and sing. I asked all of our band mates and they agreed it would be better than no singer. Man I am so nervous. I have never sung in public before. _You're kinda like an ally cat. Free to go and do whatever it wants with the swish of its tail._

Yea I was and she was right. I am free when I sing and here I sing for her.

(Sry another whole song but this makes up for no song last chapter XP)

She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve

And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and Indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall

And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet,

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

I took a deep breath and let the applause engulf me and carry me away. That thing I was having problems with. You know girl problems? Well I knew exactly how to solve that. ;)

Friday Night

1 song down 4 to go.

A/N

So sorry it took so long. I really wanted to update sooner but my computer kept having problems and getting all pissy at me. Rate and Review plz!! Comments are greatly appreciated! Also the song counter is your friend!

-Slinky762 3


	9. The 2nd Song

Friday Night (like 4 or 5)

Amu POV

Ok, ok I didn't mean to get all delusional and break down there, but hey I'm under a lot of stress. I opened my eyes and looked around what looked like a dressing room in the back of the school stage where all our other gigs took place. Great I knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was going to make me sit here and listen to the crowd boo my band of stage. I know what he's up to. Hey I'm not that stupid. But why was he doing this to me? Well I expect him to do his all out monolog and tell me why so I guess ill just sit here and listen to the bands. Hey I like this song. "She is a wave and she's breaking, she's a problem to solve." That's catchy I wonder what band it is?

Tadase POV

Well she seems confused about my plans and why. Hmmm really is she that stupid? God, I hate working with people who are stupid. Well my monolog will clear things up! So I walked into the dressing room and stepped into her line of vision and addressed her in my most announcer-like voice.

"Well you are probably wondering why you are here." I asked her.

"Oh gosh, I wonder what gave that away? Was it the "What the hell are you doing to me!" or was it the "Let me go you bastard!" cause really I am confused. Please do elaborate on that."

Amu POV

Dammit there goes my Cool and Spicy attitude showing through. I really have to work on getting rid of that. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me questioningly.

"So I see you still haven't changed much since we were little." He inquired.

What does he mean? Was I always having little Cool and Spicy outbreaks when we were kids? Hmmm I wonder. "Ok why are you doing this Tadase?"

" I will have my revenge against you and your happy family for your dad just letting my dad die out there!" He shouted at me.

Oh yea that incident. I remember my dad telling me what happened. He told me that his best friend died in his arms. They were out in the field and a shot came out of nowhere and an explosion erupted in front of them. Then a gun fired and hit Tadase's dad right in the lung and it destroyed all the surrounding tissue. But because of the explosion his face had been messed up. My dad said his last words were "Please leave me. I served my time for my country and I don't want my son and wife to see me like this." And so my dad obeyed his wish. But of coarse Tadase was not notified of this. My dad wasn't lying either if that's what your thinking, because he showed me a video of Tadase's dad right before they went out into the field. In the video he says he knows someone is tracking him down because he has a valuable gem that could change technology, as we know it. So if he didn't come back alive he said to the camera that he loved his wife and son and hoped that they would forgive him and that my dad has nothing to do with his death. But we never had the chance to show Tadase because he moved away to live with some relatives the night his mother committed suicide. And I had not heard or seen him until the first day of school. Me, being the idiot I am, didn't realize it was him until a while after. But I didn't remember the video or our friendship until now. It was all repressed away for so long I forgot what he looked like. And stupid me didn't realize it was him in those dreams.

"No! That wasn't- mph." I said as he covered my mouth with duck tape.

"Forget it princess, I'm not in the mood." He said and then turned and left waving his hand and saying," Enjoy the show!"

Shit, now what was I supposed to do! I'm pretty sure that my band mates wouldn't know all the songs we were supposed to sing. I only told them 2. So they wont hold out much longer. They still don't know the last two songs nor do they know about a finale. Great we are so screwed! And it's mostly my fault!

Ikuto POV

Oh my god what the hell are we supposed to do! Where is Amu! Boy does she know how to make people worry or what? Then just as I thought that my cell rang.

"Yo, you got Ikuto."

"Ikuto, Ikuto! It's me Amu! Tadase kidnapped me again and were- Give me that phone you little-click-."

I froze phone in hand and eyes like golf balls. The weird gay message in the bathroom must have been right! He won't leave her alone cause he liked her! I played the call over again. Yeah defiantly! Because I heard a…door…close. Shit! Who knows what he could be doing to her or were he was holding her?

Amu POV

Crap he found me out. And I pouted as I watched Tadase walk to the other side of the room to where the door was. (Please don't ask how she got the phone out. Just use your imagination.)

"Well, well what do we have here, hmm? Trying to call your friends for help eh? Oh what fun." And with that he pressed redial.

Oh shit. He was going to add fuel to the fire of Ikuto's rage. Or maybe that's a good thing! He would be so determined to come get me! I watched as he pressed the redial button and waited.

Ikuto POV

My phone rang again and I looked at the caller ID. Amu. I turned to Kukai's friend who apparently also had a knack for tracing calls.

"Alright Ikuto answer it." Kukai prompted me," Then Kairi will trace the call. Stay on as long as you can ok?"

I flipped the phone opened and answered hopefully. "Amu?"

"Nope sorry buddie boy she's a bit… tied up right now HAHAHAHHAHA."

" Where is she, dammit!?" I shouted into the phone as Kairi pressed buttons and clicked icons.

"Sorry not telling, but we are having a good time. Right Amu?" In the background I could hear a muffled yell for help.

Oh no, he didn't! Another muffled yell escaped through the phone. He did! "When I find you, you are dead!" I yelled through the phone and heard a click as it disconnected. I turned hopefully to Kairi who continued to type and click.

" It will take a while so you might as well perform your next song." He advised.

"Great, but she only told us two songs we were going to perform!" Rima finally entered the conversation.

"Well then I better work fast, now go you're almost on."

Friday Night 7pm

~After a lot of changing and setting up~

Rima, Kukai, all our instruments, and I entered stage right and set our stuff up. Well this will be fun. I liked this song but it escaped me why she chose this? Oh well I guess I'll have to ask when we find her. And so the music started.

(The song is so amazing you just have to listen to the whole thing)

Harry Truman, Dorris day

Red China, Johnny Ray

South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio

Joe McCartney, Richard Nixon, Studabaker, Television

North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the worlds been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

Amu POV

I could hear a song coming through the crack under the door. Oh god. It was her band's second song. The one she remembered from her child hood. Great that was the last song that they knew. Oh they better find her fast.

Ikuto POV

Amu where are you?

Rima POV

Who is that cool guy with the long purple hair in the front row? Sexy.

Kukai POV

Doo Doo Doo Doo Bow Woow LADIES LOVE COUNTRY BOYS! HERE I AM! Love me. : 3

A/N

Well that went well. Sry I hadn't uploaded in a while. I was in a place with no Internet for my spring break. And I love that little smiley face at the end. So cute! : 3

-Slinky762 3


	10. The 3rd Song

Friday Night 7:15pm

Ikuto POV

When we got back to Kairi's makeshift HQ in one of the dressing rooms on the other side of the school (next to the football field which is on the other side of the school from the stage) I collapsed on the floor gasping for air. I had rocked out a little too hard to the song I was playing just a few minutes ago. It was one of my favorite songs. Kairi looked up from his computer and stated," I found where she is, well vaguely."

"Well get to talking! Spill!" I said a little to excitedly.

"She is somewhere on the other side of campus, but I don't know where exactly." Kairi mumbled.

"Great. Just great. Kukai you just had to pick the stupidest genius you know."

Amu POV

"Ok I know that look in your eye, you have another idea." I noted to Tadase.

"Why yes I do. It involves much pain for you." He smiled evilly.

"Ok what is up with all this pain for you crap! God you seriously need a hobby."

"You will regret saying that."

" I know who you are now. My childhood friend."

"Yea and my jealousy for your perfect little life hasn't changed much kid."

And with that he jumped into a monolog of what he was going to do. I ignored all the boring stuff and kinda drifted off to sleep, but I woke up for the interesting crap.

"And I will take one of your band mates, the most pain tolerant one who cares a lot about you, and I will inflict so much physical pain on them that you will be able to hear their screams clear across the stage." That was the last thing I heard before he knocked me unconscious again and carried me off to some unknown place.

Friday Night 7:30pm

Narrator POV

Back in the HQ room all of Amu's band mates were pacing back and forth waiting to see what the other could come up with because their next performance was in a few hours. Then a nock was heard on the door. Rima tentatively walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see Ikuto standing there, as he had made a recent trip to the bathroom. But he wasn't there when she opened the door. Amu curled up on the floor knocked out with duck tape holding her hands and feet together and her mouth gagged. They all rushed over and un-tapped her, but to their dismay there was a note.

Dear retarded friends of Amu,

I have taken a different member of your band because just having Amu was no fun, especially since you morons only knew 2 songs. I had to give her back to keep the fun going. By now I'm pretty sure you have figured out who I took. Well if Amu tells you anything when she wakes up I'm not in a dressing room anymore and we also wont be having another cell phone call tracing again. Aren't I a sick bastard? Yea I though so. I will also have a little talk with him and I WILL break him. No matter what it takes.

Sincerely,

Aforementioned Sick Bastard

The room went silent and they all stared at the note until they had it memorized.

Ikuto POV

Blood. Blood was dripping from the side of my head where Tadase had struck me with a leg of a chair. Thankfully, the chair was old so the leg broke easily. I looked up to meet his eyes. Anger, and lots of it too. He just glared back at me, as if he was trying to bore a hole through my head.

" I know you are in love with her!" He shouted at me.

What?! I was right? Go figure. Thank you magical mirror poem guru. So that's what he wanted from me huh? So I would be out of the way so she would be free game.

"And what if I am?" I retorted.

"You will pay, oh so greatly."

"What is with you? First you say you want to get back at her and then you want her to fall in love with you? Make up your frigging mind!"

"Well if you must know, I love her yes, but she never picked up on any of my feelings! Also I hate her. Yes I'm bipolar I know. I hate her and have been jealous of her for these past years. Her and her stupid little perfect life. She just ignored me and I was left alone. So if she wont like me then I will make her hate me sooo much that she will never forget me! My jealousy of her caused me to love her too. If that makes sense. "

"So this has nothing to do with your fathers."

"Nope. She just thinks that 'cause she's too stupid to think other wise. I got over that a long time ago. I didn't even really like my father."

Shocked by this I just had my mouth wide open gaping at nothing. Then he walked over and hit my chin upward causing me to bite down on my tongue. I could taste the coppery flavor of more blood before I could see it staining the front of my shirt along with my right shoulder from where he hit me with the chair. Good lord this guy has serious anger issues.

"So why am I here?" I questioned his evilness.

"She is too in love with you to leave you alone, it wouldn't take her 2 seconds to drop a stupid bet just to come looking for you."

"You're lying! I wont let you trick me!" I shouted in frustration.

Why would she like me? All I had done was tease her and laugh at her there is no way she would like me.

Amu POV

Friday Night 7:45pm

"We need to go on stage now! With or without Ikuto." I know it was mean but I had to win this bet to save him. It was all part of my plan. Once I start performing or win, Tadase will come out of hiding and that's when I lost my train of thought so I think I'll just wing it from there. Wow I'm dizzy. Well enough on that. To the stage!

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

**(Long Guitar Solo)**

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

After singing that song I took a deep breath and looked around the audience. They were cheering ever so loudly and they were all clapping and giving us a standing ovation. Great! This was absolutly great! If only Ikuto was here to see….. Oh yea. That's right, he isn't here. I turned to look at Kukai and he mouthed the words "Kairi's working on it." Good old Kukai. How did we become friends anyway? Oh yea through Ikuto. He has changed my life so much. I wonder if he's ok.

Ikuto POV

Wow that's a lot of blood. A lot… I… can't….. focus…. whats….. happening…..

Kukai POV

"Hey Utau."

"Hey Kukai, umm I have something to say."

" Shoot."

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Heh what a coencidence me too."

Amu POV

Oh great. Mushy sceen. I'm leaving. I need to find Ikuto.

~5hrs later~

I've been searching all night. I can't find him. I wonder if Kairi has any news on him before the finally tomorrow. And Tadase. His jealousy is so great I can't reason with him at all. I know he's jealous of me. I have always known. I just denied it because I didn't want to be the reason someone was in misery. I was sad so I started singing a few bars before a fell onto my bed and fell asleep.

Can you feel the love tonight

How its laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

Ikuto POV

"Well now that hes gonna be out of the way for a while." I said as I stood over Tadase's unconscious body with a good sized pool of blood around him. You see I had hit him in the head with the same chair leg as he had hit me with. And I don't do very well at the sight of a lot of blood so I kinda became a little woozy. Also to keep him here for a good amount of time I tied him to a chair and duck tapped his mouth shut. Now that this is done I have a beautiful Idea. Just you wait Amu I'm gonna blow your mind away. : 3 But first some sleep its like 1:00 in the morning. So I laid my head down on the couch outside the room I was in. Basically I was in Tadase's storage shed in his back yard. Funny, who puts a couch in their backyard shed?

Saturday Morning 1am

A/N

Ok I know the time line is a little confusing but one of these days I will put dates on all the stories so it will be easier. Oh and there are going to be two more chapters. One for the ending and an epiloge (if that's how its spelt). Hope you'll love them just as much. Also sry for all the violence in the chapter I got a little carried away.

Songs:

Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

Other song, see chapter 3


	11. The Guy Wants to

A/N Ok since this is like the almost last chapter I'm gonna get into more detail so it will be extremely long and drug out. K? Here we go!

Saturday 7:30am

Amu POV

I woke up yet again to the brilliant sunlight streaming through my window. This time it was with worry filling my head. Where was Ikuto and how am I going to find him? I sat there on my pink comforter and put my hands to my head, using my index fingers to massage my temples in a circular motion. I stared across the room to a picture on my desk. It was of Rima and me on the first day of school. Yes before all the confusion I took pictures. Yay me. I got up and put on the all so familiar school uniform and walked down stairs. I looked at the empty kitchen and remembered my parents would return home today. Huh. I never would have thought it had only been just a week. Ok at this point I know what your thinking why put on the school uniform on a Saturday? Well this is a prestigious school so if your not performing yet you still have to be in dress code to be respectful. Wow bummer right? Well I steeped on the hard wood floor that covered the kitchen. And sighed. Ok enough of being all moody and sad its time to find Ikuto. And just as I rushed out of the house and locked the door behind me said person climbed through my unlocked balcony window. I knew I forgot something.

Ikuto POV

"Amu?" I called out into the empty house. Hmm not here. I stepped into her room and took it all in. The orange-ish wallpaper, the decals on her wall, and the ……….oh what have we here an open diary. I stepped of her blue-stripped rug onto the hard wood floor nearing her desk where the open and vulnerable diary was left. I peered over at the pages and found myself looking at a picture she drew of a little kitty head on the page. Hmmm I was curious as all cats are and picked it up and started reading.

Dear Diary,

Last night I went looking for Ikuto but to my dismay I didn't find him. Where is he? When I find him I have to tell him. I just have to. Even though he can't hear me, Ikuto I love you. And when I sing it's for you. Too bad he doesn't feel the same.

-Amu 4/24/10

I stood there with my mouth open and the book fell from my hands to the floor with a nice little clatter. She was in love with me too. It wasn't a lost cause. She loved me back. This gives me a new idea. An idea to let all those crazed girls that like me oh so much to back off because I love someone and I'm not giving up no matter how many times I might get rejected (if that's possible). I picked up the book and placed it just as I found it on her desk and turned to go. Then with the greatest of timing as I was jumping over her balcony my foot got caught and I fell head first into the bushes below. I was out like a light. Just for the record I'm not usually this clumsy.

Saturday 8:30am

Amu POV

I walked into our HQ for the time being and sat in a chair opposite Kairi who was typing ferociously on the keyboard. He looked up at me for a split second and then returned to typing as he told me what he found.

" I was able to hack into the AT&T cell phone data base and find an alternate way to track Ikuto's cell if he has it on him. It's not that high tech but it will tell you which direction to go in and you will find him." He stated without even lifting his hands from the keyboard.

" So kinda like a GPS?" I asked.

" Yea. Now with turn by turn navigation." He stated from a random commercial.

"That's so great! Thank you!" And with that I lunged across the table and hugged the crap out of him.

" But there is a set back here." He told me.

"What?"

" You and your band have to stay here and someone else will have to go looking for him."

"Why?"

" It was announced over the intercom a few minutes ago. The bands have to compete in the Official Tag Team Band Games."

"You're kidding me right."

"Dose this face kid?"

~ About 3 hrs later after the OTTBG information assembly and Kairi's recruiting work ~

Saturday 11:30am

Amu POV (again)

"Ok what do you have?" I asked, eyeing Kairi with excitement.

" I have our troops," He stated shifting his glasses a little on his nose, " Utau," he said as he motioned to a girl with long flowing blonde hair who winked at Kukai. Oh I get it hehe," Nagihiko or Nagi for short," and he again motioned to a pretty boy with long purple hair who winked at Rima and did the "call me" sign with his hand. Oh goody, " And last but not least my sister's bosses kid, Hikaru." And this time I was thrown for a loop. A little kid? Really Kairi? Oh well. And after all the introductions and farewells they set off to find Ikuto and we headed outside to wait for the games to begin.

Kairi POV

"Are we there yet?" Utau asked me with a pained expression on her face.

"No and we wont be for a while so keep quite, remember you signed up for this." I mumbled back.

_Turn right_ The machine beeped at me.

"Where are we going?" Utau whined again.

" Somewhere over the rainbow." Nagi said.

_Turn left._

"Wanna hear a joke?" Nagi asked.

" No." Utau said

" So a guy walks into a bar-." He began.

" I said no!" Utau shouted.

_Turn right._

This is going to be a long day.

Amu POV

" For your first task you must go through a maze finding and handing off a baton to your band mates in the process." The announcer person said with great fake excitement.

Good lord please take me now. Oh well I better come out of this alive. So we all lined up me being at the end. I was gonna be the person to run the home stretch. Well they led me and some other kids to the end and made up walk to our positions. Here we go.

Rima POV

And the gun went off. I took off running dodging bush pillars in my way and climbing over a blockade of rocks. I did some more weaving and came out to a clearing where I saw Kukai.

Kukai POV

As soon as I saw Rima I got ready and as soon as I could feel the cold soothing metal in my hand I took of at the speed of light leaving a cloud of dust behind. I jumped over puddles with gators in it only looking around to see a kid trying to fight one off with his shoe. Ha ha. That's funny. I kept running, weaving through the bushes blocking my path only to come out to a lake that had an island in the middle where Amu stood with some other kids and we were almost to the home stretch. I jumped into the lake and swam like a fish trying to escape a bear. And I got to the island just in time to see the sharks behind me.

Amu POV

Holly Shit! There were sharks! I'm deathly afraid of sharks. I concentrated on getting the baton. But a stupid thought pushed its way into my mind. Where the hell did they get the room on the school grounds to put this stuff? Kukai jumped up out of the water and slammed the baton in my hand and yelled, " GO!" So I took off to the edge of the water and looked into it at the sharks. I can't. Then Kukai yelled again behind me, "There's one behind you!" That was it. I took off so fast I was practically running across the water and when I hit land I didn't stop I kept going. And the next thing I knew I had passed the finish line. Huh go figure.

" Black Cat Magic has won! They get to go to the next round along with-." After our band name was said, I kind of black out there for a while. I wonder how Kairi is doing?

Kairi POV

I was dragging my feet on the ground and using the little GPS device to hit my self in the head. Hikaru was crying and wanting to go home, Nagi was telling jokes to himself, while Utau was yelling at him to stop. When the GPS suddenly started going crazy. _You have reached your destination; you have reached your destination._ I looked up and to my surprise we were standing out side Amu's house.

Amu POV

OK after the Pie eating contest and the water balloon toss I was pretty fed up with it. But thankfully for me that was the end and we had won the opportunity to perform whatever time we wanted so I chose last. Plenty of time to get Ikuto back and watch the other acts. So we all sat in the front row and got ready to observe. And left all our trust in Kairi.

_Top down in the summer sun_  
_The day we met was like a hit and run_  
_And I still taste it on my tongue _

Saturday 4:30pm

Kairi POV

I stumbled over to her house and looked around. I walked over to where her balcony was and found her bushes had been flattened and there was a human looking dent in the ground. Next to it was a cell phone with the initials IK on the back.

Amu POV

I yawned and looked at my watch. It said .

_You Would Not Believe Your Eyes_  
_If Ten Million Fireflies_  
_Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep _

Kairi POV

I looked around some more and found some footprints with mud on them leading from the bushes to a bus stop across the street. The mud was still soft so it was fresh. I looked at the bus schedule and saw the last bus here went to a Walgreen's near our school. That's it!

Amu POV

I yawned 5 more times in a row and looked at my watch yet again. 5:45pm it said. Not even close.

So baby dont worry,you are my only,  
You wont be lonely,even if the sky is falling down

Ugh.

Kairi POV

As soon as we got off the bus I rushed into the Walgreen's and asked the nearest clerk if they had seen a boy with blue hair, tall, blue eyes, and so hot you could bake cookies on him. One clerk, Betsy, said he just left a few minutes towards the school after buying some aspirin. I think I knew what he was doing.

Amu POV

6:15pm. I took a deep breathe. After tonight's last song I will reveal myself and sing the finale, then everyone will know and I hope they wont think I'm a freak. My hands were so shaky I could barley button up my shirt much less zip up my vest. But I did and opened the dressing room door to face the music.

I spoke into the mike clearly," This is a bit country but I hope you will bear with me. And this song is for Tadase Hotori. You two faced liar."

The audience looked so confused but went with it.

_Haven't been in church since_  
_I don't remember when_  
_Things were going great_  
_Till they fell apart again_  
_So I listened to the preacher_  
_As he told me what to do_

_Said you can't go hating others_  
_Who have done wrong to you_  
_Sometimes we get angry_  
_But we must not condemn_  
_Let the good Lord do his job_  
_And you just pray for them _

_I pray your brakes go out_  
_Running down a hill_  
_I pray and flower pot falls_  
_From a window sill_  
_And knocks you in the head like I'd like to_

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls_  
_I pray your flying high when your engine stalls_  
_I pray all your dreams never come true_  
_Just know wherever you are_  
_Honey, I pray for you _

As I finished up I realized this is it. So I took the shirt off, and unzipped the vest revealing another shirt under. But this one was low-cut and got the point across. Then I took off the pants, revealing a skirt and high heels. The crowd just stared at me. And watched my every move as I went to the mike to explain.

" I would like to say sorry. I deceived all of you and let you think I was a guy. It was part of a bet I foolishly agreed to. So I would like to sing a song for you with my normal voice." I said slowly and carefully choosing my words.

Then to my amazement they started clapping. I heard a few wolf whistles and comments like "You go girl!" and "Way to rock!" I was so surprised I didn't notice when the lights went out and unfamiliar music started playing. I heard a guitar being strummed. And then a person started singing.

_I never thought that I was so blind_  
_I can finally see the truth_  
_Its me for you _

_Tonight you cant imagine that Im by your side_  
_Cuz its never gonna be the truth_  
_Too far for you _

I looked frantically around the stage to find the culprit. It was so loud I couldn't recognize his voice. The audience looked as bewildered as I did. You know the deer in the headlights look.

_But can you hear me say?_  
_Dont throw me away_  
_And theres no way out_  
_I gotta hold you somehow _

Then all of a sudden a spotlight came on and Ikuto stepped into view still singing, looking RIGHT at ME. I was so shocked I couldn't move, I just stood there like an idiot staring at him.

Ikuto POV

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Everyday but all I have is time_  
_Our loves the perfect crime _

I walked up to Amu and looked her dead in the eye. "What are you doing!?"

She asked bewildered.

"Getting a point across."

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Every way and when they set me free_  
_Just put your hands on me _

She started moving backwards across the stage and I followed. Every step every breath.

_Take everything that I know youll break_  
_And I give my life away_  
_So far for you_  
_But can you hear me say_  
_Dont throw me away_  
_Theres no way out_  
_I gotta hold you somehow _

She continued backing up almost making it off the stage but Kairi pushed her back on. And she walked over to the drums to avoid me but I chased her around them stopping occasionally to sing a few phrases.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Everyday but all I have is time_  
_Our loves the perfect crime _

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Every way and when they set me free_  
_Just put your hands on me _

During the guitar solo she tried to jump off the stage and escape through the crowd, but the just ushered her to get back on stage. She blushed even darker and faced me as I continued to sing.

_Tonight Im weak_  
_Its just another day without you_  
_That I cant sleep_  
_I gave the world away for you to _

_Hear me say_  
_Dont throw me away_  
_Theres no way out_  
_I gotta hold you somehow _

I looked deep in her eyes and held their gaze. She was blushing even more than before and she was dressed so cutely. But aside from that there was relief in her eyes, and I noticed the bags under her eyes. They were small but they were there. She was so worried she lost sleep. Over ME.

2X

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Everyday but all I have is time_  
_Our loves the perfect crime _

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Every way and when they set me free_  
_Just put your hands on me _

As soon as I stopped I stoke into the mike," Amu I love you." Her eyes went wide and she put her hands to her mouth. Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. She leaned into the mike and said, " I love you too."

Amu POV

The crowd went wild and cheered so loud but I didn't hear that. I was focused on Ikuto. I leaned in to him our faces nearly apart. His breath was hot on my skin and his hands reached up to my face. He cupped his hands on my cheeks and our lips smashed together. The kiss was so deep so loving. My hands worked their way around in his hair and his tongue begged entrance to my mouth. I thought in my head open sesame. And his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. A few seconds later we were out of breathe and came up for air. The cheering was still going on and the crowd was on their feet clapping harder than I thought possible. With Ikuto's hand in mine we took a bow and I thought the world stopped spinning for just that moment, but I didn't care I had beat the bad guy (whether I won the competition or not), won the bet, and saved a band mate. High school can't get any better.

A/N Don't be sad yet! This isn't the end. I have one more chapter in mind. It tells you what they do about Tadase, who else gets with who, and wraps up any and every lose end. Until then.

-Slinky762 3

Songs (in order of appearance):

Love Drunk- Boys like Girls

Fireflies- Owl City

Down- Jay Sean

Pray For You-Jaron and The Long Road of Love

I Wanna - All American Rejects


	12. The Story's End

Amu POV

I walked into class. I felt so good! I was ready to do anything. I mentally squealed and continued walking to my desk. Then Ikuto walked in. He smiled from across the room and I just melted. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. This was going to be good. I got the guy and I prayed to GOD we won the Bands contest. Then the PA dinged and our principal's voice came on.

"Ok students I shall now tell you what you have all been waiting for. The winner of the BOTB contest."

People were still talking and in their own little worlds not caring about the announcement. I had it.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAKS AND SIT DOWN!!"

Ok that wasn't me. I looked over to the front of the room and a substitute teacher was standing there. I turned back to look at the kids and sure enough they were all seated and their eyes were full of terror. Wow. She sat down at the teacher's desk and looked at me.

" Oh hello sweetie, I didn't know you went to this school too. Hmm strange, a boy wearing a skirt. Oh well."

It took a moment to process. Where had I heard her voice before? OMG TADASE'S FOSTER MOM?AND SHE STILL THOUGHT I LOOKED LIKE A GUY!

" H-h-hi." I stuttered and gave a weak wave.

"And finally in first place…." The principal continued.

Oh right. I sat and listened intently for the outcome.

"The magnificent Black Cat Magic!" She said enthusiastically.

We won. WE WON. WE WON!!!!!!! I won the bet! I got up and jumped up and down and Ikuto came over and gave me a hug and kissed my lips playfully and smiled. Wow did I feel good or what? Rima grabbed my hands and we started jumping up and down again squealing. Wait. I stopped in mid jump and Rima went flying to the floor. Now I have to go enforce my bet! I practically sprinted across the school to the student council room with Rima and Ikuto hot on my heels. I didn't even stop when I saw Kukai and Utau making out in the hall on the way. I opened the door with great force and announced my business.

"Where's Tadase Hotori?" I looked so determined only one person spoke.

"We don't know." He said quietly.

"Right." I said and headed to the teachers room.

I stopped at the door and composed my self. I was alone now because Rima and Ikuto gave up long ago. I opened the door and walked brusquely in. I looked towards the principal and asked in the sweetest voice I had.

"What happened to Tadase miss?"

"He had to change schools for some reason but he left something for you."

And she handed me a box with a letter tapped on the front. I took the letter and gently tore it open.

Dear Amu,

Sorry about this week. It was another one of my mood swings and temper tantrums. I am now in the US right now. I am taking some counseling for my "problem". Well I'm sorry about the bet. I would go through with it but I'm not at that school or country anymore. Oh well. Maybe I'll see you again some day. Maybe I'll be sane this time. My jealousy wasn't really that bad. I just needed a reason to stick around and feel like I belonged somewhere. Yea well you'll be hearing from me.

Farewell,

Tadase Hotori

P.S. Look in the box ; )

I opened the box slowly and looked inside. A collar that would fit a large sized dog was inside. The tag read, "I belong to Amu Hinamori" and under it was a skirt that looked like it would fit Ikuto. I smiled and remembered the conversation we had the first day of school.

"_Well I get the chance to try and humiliate you by making you look like a freak who dresses up like a guy for fun. Everyone will think you are a weirdo."_

"_Ok but if everyone votes for us and we win you have to dress up in a skirt the whole year and wear a collar that says owned by Amu Hinamori."_

"_Deal."_

"And that children is the story of The Bet." A 30-year-old woman said to her kids.

"Oh how romantic!" The first child, Amulet said to her mother.

"Yea mommy the best bed time story ever." The other child, Yuki chimed in.

"Well kids its time to go to bed. Bed time story over." She smiled and tucked them in. Giving each a kiss on the head. And she closed the door behind her stepping into the hall remembering the story for herself.

"Don't you think they are too young to hear that story?" A voice said behind her and two masculine arms slithered around her waist.

"No I believe 8 and 9 are pretty good ages don't you think?" She giggled and walked to their bedroom. She stood at her jewelry box and placed a necklace with a little music note on it carefully inside. Then her husband came up behind her and brushed her bubble gum pink hair from her neck and kissed it.

"Stop it." She giggled. And he whisked her on the bed, leaving the jewelry box open. She swept his midnight blue hair out of his face and kissed his lips tenderly. He glanced over to the jewelry box.

"You still have it?" He questioned.

"Yep, best memories of my life." She said and kissed him again.

Inside the box laid a collar with a tag that read, " I belong to Amu Hinamori Tsukiyomi."

"Hey you know Utau and Kukai's wedding is tomorrow." Amu said.

"How could I forget?" Ikuto replied.

"Oh and Tadase and his wife are coming to visit before going to Hawaii." Amu commented.

"Mhmmm." Ikuto sighed as he nuzzled into her neck.

"And Nagi and Rima are gonna get married the-." Amu tried to say before Ikuto kissed her once again on the mouth. As they broke apart he said…

"Honey, your ruining the mood."

Amu was happy now. What more could she want? All of it included a crazy bad guy that's now her friend, an insane bet that leaves her with fond memories, and romance with a band mate she couldn't love any less. And it all started and ended with a song.

Can you feel the love tonight

How its laid to rest

It's enough to make (kiddie)kings and vagabonds (stray cats)

Believe the very best 3

"Hey honey." Ikuto said.

"You know the story is supposed to end now don't you?" It was Amu's turn to sigh.

"Yea but do you remember my bet I had with the guys?"

"How could I forget."

~Flash back~

All of the high school grads sat in chairs right next to the stage and names were being called.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The announcer called.

All the girls started to scream as Ikuto walked onto the stage wearing nothing but the guitar that he held in front of him and his graduate cap. He smiled directly at Amu sitting in the Guests and Parents section. He took the guitar strap off his shoulder and threw the guitar to Amu. All the girls screamed once again.

"Hey, I lost the bet Amu. I fell in love with you."

A/N

Well the deed is done and I will continue writing stories. Sry for the late update any way. Finals and TAKS are little bastards. I love that song, : 3. Kiddie Kings = self-explanatory. Vagabonds (stray cats) = Ikuto. Get it now? Oh and the new ending I got is from She's all that. Sort of.

3 Slinky762


End file.
